ellendegeneresfandomcom-20200214-history
List of musical performances on the Ellen DeGeneres Show
Here is a list of musical performances of different singers in The Ellen DeGeneres Show according to season (descending order). Source: TheEllenShow on YouTube Season 14 : *'Ricky Martin -' Vida *'Rixton '- Me and My Broken Heartcp * *'Carla Bruni -' Little French Song *'Philip Philips -' Raging Fire *'NEEDTOBREATHE -' The Heart *'Jason Derulo -' Talk Dirty *'Frank Turner -' The Way I Tend To Be *'Ellie Goulding - 'Beating Heart *'Pharrell Williams -' Come Get It Bae *'Miranda Lambert -' Automatic *'Pharrell Williams '- Marilyn Monroe *'Aloe Blacc -' The Man *'Dan + Shay -' 19 You + Me *'Beck '- Blue Moon *'Brandy Clark '- Stripes *'Hunter Hayes '- Invisible *'Lea Michelle -''' On My Way'' *'Lake Street Dive -''' You Go Down Smooth'' *'Panic! At The Disco -' This Is Gospel *'Toni Braxton and Babyface -' Hurt You *'Cage the Elephant -' Come A Little Closer *'Lionel Richie -''' All Night Long '' *'Band of Horses '- No One's Gonna Love You *'Aloe Blacc -' Can You Do This '' *'Fitz and the Tantrums - The Walker *'''Hunter Hayes -'' I Want Crazy'' *'Quinn Sullivan -' She Gets Me *'Sharon Jones and The Dap Kings -' Stranger To My Happiness *'John Newman -' Love Me Again *'30 Seconds To Mars -' Stay *'Tamar Braxton - 'All The Way Home *'Sara Bareilles -' Brave *'Katy Perry '- Unconditionally *'Mary J. Blige -' This Christmas *'Icona Pop -' All Night *'King Of Leon -' Use Somebody *'King Of Leon -' Wait For Me *'Tired Pony -' All Things All at Once *'Lea Michelle -' Cannonball *'Phoenix -' S.O.S. In Bel-Air *'Kelly Clarkson - 'Underneath the Christmas Tree *'Gavin DeGraw -' Make A Move *'Luke Bryan -' Drink A Beer *'Travie McCoy -' Rough Water (ft. Jason Mraz) *'Fifth Harmony -' Better Together *'Pharrell Williams -' Happy *'The Killers - 'When You Were Young *'The Killers -' Shot at the Night *'Kelie Pickler -' A Little Bit Gypsy *'The Wanted -' We Own The Night *'Sting '- And Yet *'James Blunt '- Bonfire Heart *'Pentatonix -' Evolution of Beyonce *'Tori Kelly -' Dear No One '' *'Lady Antebellum -''' Compass *'Jimmy Buffett '- Something About A Boat *'Jimmy Buffett - 'Margaritaville *'Fitz & The Tantrums -' Out Of My League *'Miley Cyrus - 'We Can't Stop *'Miley Cyrus -' Wrecking Ball '' *'Fall Out Boy -''' Alone Together *'Lorde '- Royals *'Demi Lovato '- Neon Lights *'Travis -''' Moving'' *'Lee DeWyze '- Fight *'Nick Cannon -' Me Sexy *'Drake -' Hold On, We're Going Home *'Zendaya -' Replay '' *'Josh Groban -''' I Believe *'Jennifer Nettles -' That Girl *'Bastille -' Pompeii *'Ariana Grande -' Problem *'Ray LaMontagne -' Supernova *'Keith Urban -' Good Thing *'Florida Georgia Line '- This Is How We Roll *'Sia -' Chandelier *'Tim McGraw -' Keep On Truckin *'Coldplay -' Magic *'Coldplay -''' A Sky Full Of Stars'' *'Hozier '- Take Me To Church *'OneRepublic -' Love Runs Out *'R5 - '(I Cant) Forget About You *'Ed Sheeran -' All Of The Stars Category:The Ellen DeGeneres Show Category:Lists Category:Rock Category:COUNTRY Category:Latin Category:Reggae __NOEDITSECTION__